1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for fixing a board to a base body, and more particularly to a board fixing module that provides an effective positioning effect and an convenient installation or dismount.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Do-It-Yourself (DIY) becomes increasingly popular, many large chain house maintenance stores are established, and many manufacturers constantly introduce various different consumer DIY products to the market and provide users a way of assembling furniture products such as bookshelves, combinational cabinets, and CD racks, etc. Since DIY products require no professional assemblers to go to a customer's house to assemble the products, therefore the DIY products generally come with a lower price and become increasingly more popular, and many DIY furniture use nails or screws for fixing a board onto a base body, and the board can be a tabletop or a partition of a combinational cabinet and the base body can be another piece of board, a table leg or a wall of a combinational cabinet.
Unlike professional assemblers, consumers may need to remove an incorrectly installed part and reinstall the part during the assembling process of DIY furniture. If the DIY furniture is assembled and fixed by nails, then it will be very difficult to reinstall the parts, or any reinstalling may damage the product easily. If the DIY furniture is assembled and fixed by screws, then it is necessary to reinstall the parts by repeatedly loosening and securing the screws, and thus the thread of the screw will be damaged. As a result, the DIY product incurs a higher cost and a less convenient assembling process.
In addition, many other DIY furniture products sold in the market provide a latch module for consumers to assemble the furniture by a simple snap-in action as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,519, 5,902,083, 6,048,147, 6,406,235 and 6,540,461.
To make it easy to securely assemble DIY furniture, most of the traditional latch devices usually come with a structural design featuring an easy installation but a difficult dismount, and thus the traditional latch devices cannot overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of uneasy to remove the wrongly installed parts and easy to damage the product.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention developed a board fixing module that can be installed or dismounted easily without damaging the product.